dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
} |name = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.png |px = 270px |start = Skyhold |end = Winter Palace |location = Winter Palace |previous = Here Lies the Abyss |next = What Pride Had Wrought |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition in Orlais, involving the assassination plot of Empress Celene I. Acquisition This quest is available at the War Table and starting it costs 30 Power. Walkthrough The Inquisitor has discovered an assassination plot and is forced into direct involvement. The Inquisition attempted to warn the Empress but the messengers were "diverted" by an unknown party. The Inquisitor received an invitation from the Grand Duke to join a ball at the Winter Palace. After some mingling and a surprise visit by Morrigan the Inquisitor discovers the servants quarters have become a slaughterhouse. The Inquisitor must use their influence, power and judgement to determine the fate of Emperess Celene and the leadership of the Orlesian Empire. The mission starts with an cinematic greeting from Gaspard de Chalons at the main entrance. To your immediate right you can start the short side quest Montbelliard's Ring. The whole area is basically just to show you the main mechanism before you enter the Winter Palace. If you go up the stairs to your left you will be introduced to the eavesdrop system. There is one Halla hidden behind the collums not far away from where you eavesdrop. You can use this to open the storage room on the ground floor to the right or save it for later. When you are all done you can head indoors. Be warned that you will not be able to enter the area again for the duration of the mission. Head up the stairs. All the rooms except the ball-hall is temporarily closed. If Cassandra is in your party she will be standing to your left when you come to the top of the stairs. Talk to Gaspard de Chalons again to start an cinematic introduction of you and your team and advisors. Walk slowly so you can hear all the introductions. If at any time your Court Approval reaches 0, you will be thrown out of the ball, resulting in an "Game Over"-Screen. Side quests *Montbelliard's Ring *The Great Blackmail Hunt *Throwing Away Money *Herd of Stone Halla * Red Jenny's Stashes Results Endings There are several ways that the quest can end: * Celene I can maintain her place on the throne and rule alone. ** After confronting Florianne de Chalons and her Venatori archers in the gardens, you will save the leader of a mercenary company from a fade rift. Gaspard hired the mercenaries to infiltrate the palace and make a move against Celene, this information would make excellent blackmail. The Inquisitor can ask the mercenary leader to testify against Gaspard. * Gaspard can usurp the throne and rule alone. ** Allow Celene to be assassinated ** When investigating shouts in the Royal Quarters, the Inquisitor will encounter an elf servant being attacked by a Venatori. After killing the Venatori in a cutscene, the Inquisitor can learn that Briala was involved with Celene, and that Celene ordered the purge on Briala's Alienage. Since this revelation would make Briala lose all of her support with her Elven allies, the servant's testimony would make make excellent blackmail. If the Inquisitor asks the servant to testify, the testimony can be used to prevent Briala from seizing any power. * Celene and Briala's relationship can be reconciled, and Celene will maintain her place on the throne with Briala's support. ** Keep at least three''' '''Halla from Herd of Stone Halla until you reach the Grand Apartments. Use them to open Celene's vault and obtain the Elven Locket for its role in Behind Every Empress (this prevents you however from recovering all 15 Caprice Coins for the Throwing Away Money quest) ** You will need to talk to both Briala and Celene's ladies in waiting about the locket, or you will get the "Celene alone" ending. * Gaspard can usurp the throne with Briala pulling the strings from the shadows. * All three of them can be blackmailed into being puppets of the Inquisition and forced into a public truce, making the Inquisitor the de facto ruler of Orlais ** Perform the steps needed to blackmail Gaspard. ** Perform the steps needed to blackmail Briala. ** Bring at least five Halla from Herd of Stone Halla to the Royal Quarters and open the Queen's bedchambers, the first door to the left. ** In the Queen's Bedchambers, you will find a soldier tied to the bed. The soldier is one of Gaspard's men, whom Celene seduced to make him expose Gaspard's plans and set a trap. This would be excellent blackmail material, so the Inquisitor can ask the Soldier to testify against the Queen. *** The Queen's Bedchamber will be unavailable after entering the Garden and confronting Florianne de Chalons and her Venatori archers. Ensure that you speak to the soldier first. ** After defeating Florianne, the Inquisitor can tell the three leaders about the waiting testimonies. Faced with all three blackmails, the leaders begrudgingly agree to a truce. Companion approval changes Celene alone: - Cole greatly disapproves Gaspard alone: - Dorian disapproves - Cassandra greatly approves - Sera slightly approves Celene/Briala: - Dorian greatly approves - Cassandra greatly approves - Cole greatly approves Gaspard/Briala: - Dorian slightly approves - Cassandra greatly disapproves - Sera disapproves The 3 together: - Cassandra slightly disapproves - Cole greatly approves - Sera approves Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot refer to specific verses of Chant of Light. "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts" refers to the Canticle of Silence 3:6. * To get an approval boost when you dance with Florianne de Chalons, choose the middle dialogue option. Remember that you are playing The Game, so be as cryptic and vague in your responses as possible. * No merchant will be available for the entire duration of this quest, so the Inquisitor should have as clean an inventory as possible before beginning. * It is possible to avoid the final battle in its enterity. You need to have 85% approval before confronting Florianne de Chalons. A new option makes it possible to call her out/arrest her in front of the audience, eliminating the final battle. It is also beneficial in that degree that you can recruit Florianne as an agent afterwards. You can also make her a jester in the Inquisition's court. * There are not enough Hallas to open all the doors at the Winter Palace. * At one point early in the quest you will hear a bell that rings in for the traditional dance. If you wait until the second time it rings you will get an approval boost because you are "fashionably late". However it will all be deducted by the third time since you then are just "plain late." * Throwing the coins into the fountain next to the trellis you climb up gives you 1 court approval point for each coin. * There are three Dwarves in the Vestibule who mention House Helmi is trying to mount an expedition to Amgarrak, but House Dace are blocking any expedition into the thaig. * There is a head of a Krogan in the trophy room. Codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests